Child Soldiers
by CrazyTeddyBear
Summary: Ukitake and Unohana think about the newest Captain in the Soul Society, and they wonder about what it means when adults are relying on children to fight their battles for them.


A/N: I've always thought of Hitsugaya as one of the more interesting and fun to watch characters in Bleach, but I can't help what some of the wiser and older Captains thought when he rose to the same rank as them. I don't own Bleach, and I never will. This is also the first time I've tried to write in Third Person, so I would love to hear your opinions on that. Actually, I would love to hear your opinions on virtually anything; reviews are always welcome. With that in mind try to enjoy the story . . . well, it's not exactly a happy story . . . but try to enjoy it anyways.

Child Soldiers

**Ukitake and Unohana stood back from the celebrations for the newest Captain of the Gotei Thirteen, choosing not to participate in the festivities for their own reasons and their general sadness at what was going on.**

**It wasn't that Unohana and Ukitake were disappointed in the new Captain, that they thought him to be too young to do his job properly. They both knew that that wasn't actually the case; this child had more to prove and therefore he would probably be more competent than many Captains they could name.**

**Hitsugaya Toshiro was reacting to this just as any child would, with a sense of pride and accomplishment. They weren't the least bit bothered by him personally. He was powerful, hia leadership skills were well developed, and he had no other choice than to rise to his current rank. They were happy for Hitsugaya; he had finally found a place with enough room for him and his dragon to soar. **

**No, what bothered Unohana and Ukitake was the reaction of the Gotei Thirteen. Particularily the reactions of the adults, who should know by now the consequences of sending children to fight.**

**They had seen this happen time and time again, they could name countless child geniuses who had flown through the ranks and become Lieutenants and Captains, and they should have begun to realize that this was just the way things were in the Seiritei. Powerful children became warriors far too young simply because there was no other option for them.**

**And those children became younger and younger as the time progressed.**

**They could name dozens of them.**

**Nanao Ise.**

**Kaien Shiba.**

**Hinamori Momo.**

**Kuchiki Rukia.**

**Kuchiki Byakuya.**

**Soi Feng.**

**Ichimaru Gin.**

**The list wound on and on, getting younger and younger as time progressed until it became common to hear the laughter of children in and among the barracks of the Squads.**

**They didn't mind the laughter.**

**It was when the children were brought in wounded that they began to care. Unohana and Ukitake saw more of it than anyone else. Unohana would willingly patch them up, trying to take as long as she dared, knowing that they would be sent to battle again as soon as they were healed. Ukitake was the one who helped them get over their fears, talking to them and listening because he was one of the most unintimidating people in the Soul Society with his frail looks and constant sickness.**

**Once again though, that wasn't what bothered them most. They didn't mind healing the wounded or helping them learn, it was something they did anyways.**

**The fact that bothered them most was that no one but them seemed to care anymore. There used to be age limits that kept children off the battlefield and laughing in the barracks. After all, once those children had learned how to control their immense powers there was no need for them to go out fighting- even if they objected to being kept safe- because it was the job of adults to fight and protect.**

**Not anymore though, because now it was normal for children to fight alongside adults, to fall in battle just as they would.**

**Their society had bettered itself by defeating their enemies and bringing peace, and the children themselves did not care because they were taught that becoming more powerful was the only way to live, to survive. They were proud of their achievements, they were proud of their skill.**

**But Unohana and Ukitake were older, they had been around long enough to remember when they hadn't had to resort to letting children fight their wars for them.**

**But as they grew older things changed, just as they did. People became harder, stronger. There were battles fought and wars won. There were lives saved and lost. Things had changed, yes, but those changes weren't that bad. There were just things that you had to put up with, they travelled through the centuries learning and acknowledging that.**

**And through all of this both of them learned one other single, undeniable fact;**

**No one mourned the child soldiers.**

**Not anymore.**

**Not when their world was constantly about to erupt in flames.**

**After all, what other choice did the Shinigami have? These kids were bursting full of energy and desperate to prove themselves. They were the ultimate weapons. Perfect little balls of uncontrolled energy that could be thrown at even the evilest enemy.**

**And they were doomed from the minute they stepped foot in the 'Court of Pure Souls'.**

**But there was nothing they could do about it, they both knew that.**

**So with that in mind the two of them went back to join the festivities, to watch amusedly as Hinamori tried to feed her 'Shiro-Chan' watermelon while Hitsugaya attempted to fend her off, blushing and telling her that it wasn't 'Shiro-Chan' anymore, it was 'Hitsugaya Taicho'. Hinamori would giggle, say "Sorry, Hitsugaya Taicho." and then proceed to use the nickname again.**

**Many would think that it was beyond cute, and nothing could ever ruin the moment.**

**But then, thinking of that nickname, both Unohana and Ukitake would sigh and exchange a look, knowing that they would never call the new Captain by anything other than his rank. They would never call him 'Toshiro' or 'Shiro-Chan'.**

**Because Toshiro and Shiro-Chan were names given to children.**

**And unlike the rest of the Soul Society, they both knew that children – no matter how powerful they were - had no place being soldiers. **


End file.
